Conventional commercial dumpsters are formed of steel plates that are welded together to form a solid waste container. There are several issues with these conventional dumpsters. For instance, such conventional dumpsters are extremely heavy and often require machinery to assist in loading and unloading the dumpsters from commercial vehicles, which are required to transport the dumpsters. Additionally, conventional commercial dumpsters are incapable of being transformed into a compact state. As a result, conventional dumpsters take up a great deal of space making them difficult to store and transport. Furthermore, in the event that a dumpster becomes damaged or a different sized dumpster is required, the dumpster must be replaced, which generally requires the use of commercial transport and moving equipment.